


All Those Psychiatrists

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has appeared at Amy's wedding. Her imaginary friend is real, and her parents realize they owe her an apology...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Psychiatrists

Balloons and flowers and wine glasses, loud music played, a breeze wafted in through the tall windows. Augustus and Tabitha Pond pulled their daughter privately to the side of the wedding reception, contrite looks on their faces.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry," her chubby father said, he grasped her hands tightly, looking up at her mournfully. "All those years..."

"All those psychiatrists we sent you to," her mother said, a harrowed look in her eye.

"I did tell you," Amy pointed out. But she was too happy today to bear her parents a grudge. She had her parents back! _They_ didn't know that, but she did, she'd forgive them anything, just for _existing_.

Her father's eyes flickered over her shoulder at a particularly raucous round of laughter from the party behind them. There was an "Oops!" and the sound of a champagne glass breaking. "Sorry!"

Tabitha looked beyond her shoulder. "He's younger than I envisioned, not as square jawed..." she looked at her daughter speculatively.

Her father's eyes came back to her, a bit wide, a bit stricken. "But, he's really real, your Raggedy Man. The blue box. All your paintings and drawings. I've talked to him. I've _touched_ him. I could never have imagined..."

The Doctor poked his head in, "I'm beyond _most_ people's imagination." He grinned around at them.

"Amy, Rory's looking a bit lonely." He nodded past her familiarly to where Rory was watching them from across the room.

"The rest of you, _come on!_ There's dancing!" He raised his arms over his head and boogied off.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
